Blackmoon Prophecy
(non-canonic/original) |release=April 7th, 2012 |download=DL |rating=N/A |forum=Page Link |code=BP }} Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy is a completed game created by UPRC. It had several renewals before 2008'UPRC': "I had abandoned it several times between 2004 and 2008 ....". Description Blackmoon Prophecy is meant to emulate the older Final Fantasy games in many ways. Plot types, locations, battle system, items, character roles, and so forth are all emulated to an extent. Basically if you don't like how Final Fantasy IV plays, since it is the game emulated the most, then this may not be a game for you. However, if you enjoyed that particular game in the series, then you may like Blackmoon Prophecy. Constant references are made to the fourth, fifth, and sixth Final Fantasy games throughout Blackmoon Prophecy. For example, there is one location called Branford Hollow, which is home to a mysterious girl who wants magicite shards. The girl was sprited to look like Terra in the form of a miniature Final Fantasy IV sprite. Popular bosses such as Ultros even appear. Many item names reference particular games in the series. As well, Mystic Mysidia is ripped straight out of Final Fantasy IV and much more. There are also several subtle references to post-Nintendo Final Fantasy titles. Story Main Characters The following are the primary characters that the story of Blackmoon Prophecy revolves around. The following is a list of playable characters, villains, and important NPCs. *'Vahn'. The main character. Vahn is a dragoon from the Branch Kingdom and serves as the castle's senior jailor. Vahn utilizes unique dragoon/spear attacks in battle. *'Oalston'. A novice black mage, and the only one in the Branch Kingdom. Oalston uses black magic spells such as Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. *'Elina'. A novice white mage from the neutral town of Mystic Mysidia. Elina uses white magic spells such as Cure, Holy, and Regen. *'Vera'. Vera belongs to the Four Swords of Ivalice, the four strongest generals of Ivalice. She is a caller, thus being able to summon espers such as Ifrit, Shiva, and Ramuh. *'Nobumasa'. Nobumasa is a ninja from The Village of Zen on a remote Ivalician island who seeks to train and grow stronger. He utilizes ninjitsu techniques such as katon and suiton. *'Ami'. An experienced traveler who knows the wilds of Northern Lenadia well. Ami is able to use blue magic, which is essentially the abilities of monsters. *'Siegfried'. Siegfried is a world renowned swordsman (or so he says) who has abandoned everything in his life in order to search for the only thing that matters to him in life—Excalibur. Siegfried attacks with many unique sword skills that affect the status condition of enemies. *'Bosche'. A thrill seeking treasure hunter known as a Seeker, Bosche's sole ambition is to find artifacts and relics. He is slightly eccentric man, but his usefulness cannot be ignored. Bosche can attack twice with every bow weapon in the game, and he is able to obtain artifacts to use as battle skills. *'Jasmine'. Jasmine is an upbeat elementalist who has a bad habit of getting lost, but she is an honest girl who will always pay back her debts. Jasmine utilizes elemental magic that is effective against many monster types. *'Godot'. An inhabitant of the Esper World. Unforeseen consequences bring him and Vahn close together as they pursue the evil entity responsible for their problems. Godot is a powerful magic user, capable of casting both black and white magic. *'Darius'. Darius is a hot headed dragoon stationed as a guard in the dungeon of Branch Kingdom. His personality begins to change unexpectedly and for the worse, prompting him to butt heads with his dragoon peers. *'Hans'. Vahn's best friend within the walls of Branch Castle. Hans is a fellow dragoon and jailor who grew up in the laid back countryside of Branch. *'Adder'. The acting Lord of Branch Castle and current ruler of Branch Kingdom. Adder is a fair ruler who shows the utmost respect to those who deserve it but will not hesitate to dish out severe punishment to those who step out of line. *'Malacore'. A seemingly evil entity that appears in the world after the Crystals of Element are tampered with. Malacore seeks to acquire power and conquer the world. His reasons for doing so are unknown. *'Belmont'. The current Emperor of Ivalice. Belmont is an elderly man who many feel is scheming and untrustworthy. He played a pivotal role in defeating King Branch during the Crystal War prior to the start of the game. *'Zeul'. Emperor Belmont's right hand man. Lord Zeul is the leader of the Ivalician Military and the direct superior of Ivalice's Four Swords of Ivalice (Braak, Deckar, Eva, and Vera). Release and Reception Blackmoon Prophecy was released worldwide as a free tribute game to Final Fantasy series on April 7th, 2012 on RPGMaker.net. Game was very well accepted among the community and within less than a week it received a review from RPGMaker.net user, BareGamer, called "A fantastic adventure down memory lane (except for me)" giving the game five stars: highest score that a game can achieve on RPGMaker.net.http://rpgmaker.net/games/427/reviews/1695/ Patches As the players started to signal various bugs and gitches, UPRC started to create large amount of patches and their current number is twenty-two.http://rpgmaker.net/games/427/thisgamearesick/ Version 1.07b also added New Game Plus feature. After several updates most of Blackmoon Prophecy's bugs were ironed out. Following updates would instead focus on rebalancing parts of the game and adding in content that was originally cut or not added. Links *RPGMaker.net thread References Category:Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy Category:Video Games Category:Spin-offs Category:RPG Maker 2003 Games